


RIKU'S KEYBLADE CLUB

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts, The Mickey Mouse Club
Genre: Gen, Song - Freeform, fight me, i'm not even sorry, the vanitas server is to blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You sing it to the tune of the Mickey Mouse March.Brought to you by lack of sleep.





	RIKU'S KEYBLADE CLUB

Who's the leader of the key   
That's made to be a blade  
R-I-K-U Riku Mouse!  
Hey there, Hi there, Ho there!   
You're as welcome as can be!  
R-I-K-U-M-O-U-S-E

Riku Mouse (Sora, Too!)  
Riku Mouse (Sora, Too!)  
Forever let our hearts be filled with light, light, light!

Come along and join the fight for light  
R-I-K-U-M-O-U-S-E  
Keyblade Club!  
Keyblade Club!

We'll have fun  
We'll meet new faces  
We'll do things and we'll go places  
All around the world we're dyyying

Who's the leader of the key   
That's made to be a blade  
R-I-K-U-M-O-U-S-E  
Hey there, Hi there, Ho there! You're as welcome as can be!  
R-I-K-U-M-O-U-S-E

Riku Mouse (Sora, Too!)  
Riku Mouse (Sora, Too!)  
Forever let our hearts be filled with light, light, light!

Come along and join the fight for light  
R-I-K-U-M-O-U-S-E

Yay Riku!  
Yay Riku!  
Yay Keyblade Club!


End file.
